Redemption
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Un combat contre des démons assoiffés de liberté, des sentiments que l'on croyait perdus renaissent... Vin/Cloud, après Advent Children, ne prend pas en compte Dirge of Cerberus.
1. Chapter 1

**Bête Galienne**

_Gigas de la Mort_

Masque Infernal

_**Chaos**_

* * *

><p>Allongé sur le dos, venant tout juste de sortir d'un sommeil agité et essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la douleur remontant insidieusement de sa jambe gauche, Vincent regardait le plafond blanc de l'hôpital de la WRO. Une simple mission de routine, une confrontation avec un groupe de monstres qui tourne mal, une jambe mise en charpie et le voilà alité pour au moins une semaine. Encore heureux que la Mako dans son corps l'aide à guérir, sinon ses congés forcés ce seraient comptés en mois.<p>

Des voix éclatèrent soudain dans sa tête, dérangeant ses pensées. Bête Galienne, Gigas de la Mort, Masque Infernal et Chaos s'étaient réveillés en même temps que lui, comme toujours.

- **J'ai faim !**

- T'as toujours faim…

- **Parce qu'on bouffe jamais rien !**

**- **_C'est vrai…_

Soupir des deux autres. L'ancien Turk fronça un peu les sourcils, pourquoi les démons qui vivaient dans son corps ne pouvaient pas rester tranquilles plus de quelques minutes ? Les entendre râler dès le réveil n'allait pas améliorer son humeur déjà bien sombre…

- _Je m'ennuis…_

- Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre ! Un de ces jour je vous découperais tous les deux en rondelles…

- **Oh, toi, ça va ! De toute façon tu peux pas faire ça, on a tous le même corps, abruti !**

Un moment de silence, puis :

- _On pourrait pas faire un truc marrant pour une fois ?_

- **Comme quoi ?**

- Torturer des gens.

- _Bah…_

- _**Silence. Cessez vos délibérations inutiles, le seul qui puisse décider quoi que ce soit ici c'est ce maudit Humain.**_

Vincent soupira. Il était habitué à la cacophonie continuelle qui résonnait dans sa tête, mais les entendre parler, de lui ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, comme si il n'était pas là, était toujours fortement désagréable. Heureusement que ces discutions intempestives ne dépassaient jamais les barrières de son esprit… et que Chaos avait un certain contrôle sur les autres, malgré la rareté de ses interventions.

Des bruits de pas rapides venant dans sa direction lui firent lever les yeux vers la porte entrouverte menant au couloir. Reeves, son ami et actuel patron, lui sourit en entrant dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Vincent, comment te sens-tu ?

L'interpellé se redressa en position assise, en ménageant sa jambe, et salua l'autre homme d'un signe de tête.

- Bien, merci.

Le maître de la peluche robotisée, Cait-Sith, prit place sur le fauteuil en cuir usé situé près du lit.

- Je vois, je suis soulagé. Le médecin qui s'est occupé de toi ces deux derniers jours est partit sur le terrain cette nuit, une urgence près de Junon, un autre prendra donc sa place ici, ne sois pas surpris.

Nouveau hochement de tête. Peut importait qui allait lui prodiguer les soins tant qu'il sortait au plus vite de ce bâtiment aseptisé.

-** Vive la liberté ! En attendant, quand est-ce qu'on passe à table ?**

- Ca t'arrive de penser à autre chose que ton ventre ? Non ? Pas même de temps en temps ?

- J'ai prévenu les autres de ce qui s'est passé, tu devrais avoir de la visite aujourd'hui.

- Yuffie ?

- Yuffie. Entre autre.

Finalement, c'est tout de suite qu'il voulait partir…

- Cette sale môme turbulente !

- **Elle est marrante !**

- _Elle est fatigante…_

La porte qui s'ouvrait à nouveau le sortit de son écoute des avis personnels des démons sur la petite wutaienne. Reeves se releva alors qu'une jeune femme entrait dans la chambre. Elle était de taille moyenne, plutôt mince, mais paraissait quand même légèrement musclée. Ses cheveux rouges sombres, laissant voir des racines noires d'encre, coupés en un carré plongeant tombaient souplement devant ses yeux verts foncés et cernés. Elle était pâle, surement à cause de son manque apparent de sommeil. Elle remonta machinalement ses lunettes ovales sur son petit nez et s'avança, un sourire discret au lèvres.

- Bonjour messieurs. Je suis le médecin qui s'occupera de vous quelques temps monsieur Valentine. Je m'appelle Symphonia Road.

- Quel joli prénom !

- Merci monsieur Reeves. Sourit-elle, l'air mal à l'aise.

L'homme en bleu sourit puis se tourna vers le tireur.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser à présent, à plus tard Vincent. Symphonia. Salua le président.

Après le départ du brun, la jeune femme fit les vérifications de routines, son pouls, sa tension, ses réflexes oculaires et musculaires, et changea les bandages et les compresses de sa jambe.

- Bien, ça à l'air mieux que ce que mon collègue m'a dit dans son rapport. Probablement grâce à votre ancien traitement à la Mako. A ce rythme il ne devrait pas y avoir de contrindications pour que vous sortiez la semaine prochaine. Bien, je reviendrais un peu plus tard, essayez de ne pas trop vous lever aujourd'hui.

Elle sortit, après lui avoir donné encore quelques indications, en appelant une infirmière qui viendrais lui apporter son petit-déjeuner.

- **C'est pas trop tôt !**

Personne ne releva.

VC

L'après-midi, et les heures de visite tant redoutées, arrivèrent trop vite au goût de Vincent. Il aimait beaucoup tous ses amis, même si il ne leur avouerait sûrement jamais de vive voix, mais l'idée de les voir tous dans cette pièce minuscule le rendait un peu claustrophobe. Surtout avec la tornade hyperactive qu'était Yuffie. Il espérait qu'ils n'aient pas l'idée de venir en même temps. Des bruits de cavalcade et des exclamations dans le couloir lui apprirent que la-dîtes tornade était en vu.

- Vinny ! S'écria la jeune fille en défonçant presque la porte de la chambre.

- Yuffie, du calme.

- Hein ?

- Mademoiselle ! Appela une des infirmières en s'approchant de la ninja. Veuillez rester tranquille, vous dérangez les autres patients !

- Elle nous dérange aussi !

- Ahah, désolée… rit-elle nerveusement en se frottant la nuque.

Elle referma ensuite plus calmement la porte qu'elle avait malmenée plus tôt et reporta son attention sur l'autre occupant de la pièce.

- Tu ne vas pas aussi mal que je le pensais.

Le brun se demanda vaguement quoi répondre a une telle affirmation.

-_ Je ne pense pas qu'il faille répondre…_

- Mais c'est bien ! Tu vas revenir vite au QG comme ça ! Je m'ennuis un peu toute seule. Tu savais que…

Et c'était parti pour les pépiements incessants et autres commérages made in Yuffie. Elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé au siège de la WRO dans les moindres détails depuis qu'il était parti en mission, puis passa aux anciens membres d'Avalanche.

- Je voulais qu'on vienne tous ensemble mais ils ont dit que ce serait mieux un par un, c'est dommage ! Ils doivent être en train d'attendre que je sorte.

- Ils sont ici ? S'étonna Vincent.

- **Comme c'est mi-gnon !**

L'ironie de la phrase fit tiquer l'ancien Turk. Yuffie acquiesçât à sa question en lui lançant un regard bizarre, puis décida de laisser sa place. Elle essaya de lui faire un câlin pour lui dire au revoir mais le regard d'avertissement de son ami l'en dissuada. Elle fila ensuite hors de la pièce, énervant encore les infirmières et aides-soignants qui étaient à proximité. Vincent soupira, se disant que le pire était passé Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si il n'aimait pas l'adolescente, mais elle avait le don de lui pomper toute son énergie rien qu'en étant près de lui.

Il reçu ensuite la visite de Tifa et Barret, puis Cid qui lui expliqua que Nanaki ne pouvait pas entrer dans l'hôpital car « les animaux ne sont pas autorisés, même si ils parlent ! ».

- Comme si Nanaki était un vulgaire clebs, bordel ! Et je peux même pas cloper ici !

Finalement, à la fin de la journée, et après une visite rapide du docteur Road pour vérifier que tout allait bien, le tireur se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Enfin, « seul », tout est relatif…

- **Ah, les Humains, qu'est-ce qu'ils s'attachent vite entre eux ! **

- _Ils sont émotifs et éphémères, c'est pour ça…_

- Conneries, ils arrivent juste pas à se démerder tout seuls !

- **Ils ont toujours peur de perdre les gens qu'ils « aiment », ils sont si faibles, c'est pitoyable ! Moi, si vous disparaissiez ça m'arrangerais !**

- Surveille tes paroles.

-** Sinon quoi ?**

- Ca suffit. Murmura Vincent de sa voix grave.

Le silence se fit, malgré les tensions qu'il pouvait encore ressentir dans son esprit. Le tireur s'allongea en se demandant où pouvait bien être Cloud. Il avait demandé à Tifa, mais apparemment personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui depuis quelques temps. Sûrement encore en train d'arpenter les routes pour il ne savait quelles raisons.

Le brun avait toujours était plus proche de Cloud et Nanaki que des autres, probablement à cause de leurs passés similaires de cobayes de Hojo. Hojo, cet homme avait été le pire fléau de Gaia, bien plus que l'extra-terrestre, Jenova. Tout avait commencé avec lui, à cause de sa folie, sa soif de savoir, ses expériences, Sephiroth, Lucrecia… Lucrecia, son premier amour…

- _**Arrêtes ça tout de suite. Mon hôte se doit de ne pas montrer de faiblesse aussi flagrante que celle-ci. C'est exactement ce dont parlait les autres à l'instant.**_

Le brun soupira et ferma les yeux. Si il pouvait entendre et sentir les démons, il en valait de même pour eux, et Chaos, bien plus que les trois autres, voulait s'assurer qu'il soit un conteneur irréprochable et le rappelait souvent à l'ordre. Et Vincent préférait le laisser faire plutôt que de devoir le combattre pour le contrôle de son corps. Car il ne doutait pas qu'au moindre faux pas, le démon ferait son possible pour échanger les rôles, ce qui ne devait arriver sous aucuns prétexte.

Il s'endormit étonnement rapidement, lui qui peinait habituellement à trouver Morphée, sombrant dans un sommeil dénué de rêves et de tout repos.

VC

Reeves arriva dans son bureau vers sept heure du matin, comme tous les matins. Et comme tous les matins se fût café noir sans sucre pour finir de se réveiller, dossiers à remplir qui avaient prit la place de ceux signés et clos de la veille, puis départ pour la réunion hebdomadaire avec son confrère président, Rufus Shinra, pour régler les problèmes récurrents concernant la reconstruction des villes, dont Midgar. Ce qui changea ce matin-là, ce fût Symphonia Road qui courut vers lui à en perdre haleine et qui se stoppa à son niveau, haletante et paniquée.

- Monsieur… monsieur Valentine… il n'est plus là !

* * *

><p>Wouh ! "Encore ?" Me direz-vous ! Et oui ! Une toute nouvelle fic, à nouveau ! Donc déjà, oui "VC" c'est bizarre, mais "CV" aussi donc en fait ce couple a des initiales pas pratiques, voilà ! x) Et puis... Bah voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura donné envie d'avoir une suite ! Et comme pour "Le Tournoi" je ne garantie pas de publier toutes les semaines, comme "Les Messagers". :) Merci d'avoir lu, laissez-moi une petite review ? *o*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bête Galienne**

_Gigas de la Mort_

Masque Infernal

_**Chaos**_

* * *

><p>- <strong>Oh eh ! Vincent ! Bouge-toi ! Merde, c'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce qu'y ce passe ici ? Je veux pas retourner dans une de ces boules minuscules moi !<strong>

- _Il est inconscient… et ça s'appel une materia._

- Toi, ramène pas ta science ! Qu'il fasse quelque chose cet imbécile ou on va vraiment finir pas disparaître, à ce rythme !

- _C'est trop tard je crois…_

- **VINCENT !**

- _La Bête est partie._

- Et toi alors ?

- _J'aurais voulu rester un peu plus…_

- Gigas ! C'est pas vrai, pour une fois qu'on avait trouvé un mec pas trop chiant… MERDE !

VC

Il se sentait engourdi, comme figé dans un étau de glace. Et seul. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, inconscient ? Le silence régnait. Un silence qui n'aurait pas du être présent, pas avec tous ces démons dans son esprit qui auraient dû s'éveiller avec lui. Mais il ne les sentait plus… ou plutôt, il n'en sentait plus qu'un.

- _**Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte, Humain.**_

Chaos. Mais où était les autres ?

- _**La personne qui t'as enlevé les a prit. Je t'expliquerais en détaille plus tard, allons-nous en avant qu'elle ne me retire à toi, moi aussi.**_

Les iris rouges se dévoilèrent quand Vincent ouvrit les paupière et entreprit de se redresser en position assise sur le lit de camp grinçant sous lui, avant d'examiner son environnement. Heureusement que sa vue nocturne était plus performante que celle des humains ordinaires, sinon il n'aurais sûrement pas pu se déplacer sans tomber, ou être immobilisé, dans tout le fouillis indescriptible qu'était la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à bouger comme ça.

L'endroit ressemblait vaguement à un laboratoire, mais avec des tas d'objets plus ou moins inutiles et poussiéreux entassés partout. Dans un coin, tout au fond de la pièce, il y avait une énorme porte en fer blindée, presque camouflée par une armoire. Un hublot au plafond servait de fenêtre et de source de lumière, mais la crasse et le verre épais ne laissaient presque pas passer les rayons du soleil. À l'opposé de la porte métallique se trouvait un autre panneau de bois, renforcé d'une barre en acier disposée horizontalement, qui devait mener à l'extérieur. C'est du moins ce qu'espérait l'ancien Turk.

Il fit glisser ses jambes sur le côté et toucha le sol. Prenant ensuite appuie sur une espèce de petite table ronde, il se leva. Il se sentait terriblement faible, et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. L'hôte involontaire commençait à peine à prendre réellement conscience que ses démons n'était plus là, et il n'était pas aussi heureux de la situation qu'il aurait pu le penser. Mais si quelqu'un avait voulu lui retirer ses monstres, pourquoi Chaos était-il toujours avec lui ?

- _**Je suis bien plus puissant que les trois autres, personne ne va me déloger de si tôt sans mon consentement. Maintenant dépêche-toi de nous faire sortir de là.**_

Vincent longea le mur, évitant les meubles, que ce soit des tables, des chaises ou des étagères, presque cachés sous des tas de bouquins et d'appareils qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Mais il n'allait pas s'attarder pour les examiner, surtout s'il devait continuait à avancer à ce rythme.

Une fois arrivé devant la plus petite des deux portes, il tenta de l'ouvrir. Fermée, évidemment. Bon, maintenant qu'il y était, il pouvait bien essayer l'autre aussi. Le tireur refit le chemin en sens inverse, toujours aussi doucement. Sa faiblesse actuelle commençait à sérieusement l'exaspérer et il se doutait que le départ soudain de ses démons n'y était pas pour rien. Et bien sûr, la porte blindée était elle aussi verrouillée. Il soupira doucement en s'appuyant contre une table. Son arme, un pistolet à trois canon nommée Cerberus, était restée à l'hôpital, ainsi que ses materias, et sans la force incroyable que lui procuraient les démons qui l'habitaient et qui lui faisait défaut à cet instant, il ne savait pas comme il allait pouvoir s'en sortir…

VC

Au siège de la WRO, c'était l'effervescence, tout le monde se mobilisaient afin de mener à bien les recherches lancées pour retrouver Vincent Valentine, porté disparu depuis près de trois jours maintenant. Et plus particulièrement un certain groupe de personne.

- Mais putain de bordel de merde ! Quand c'est pas l'autre blondinet, c'est ce pseudo-vampire de mes deux qui se volatilise on ne sait où ! Rageait Cid Higwind, pilote de son état, mécano' hors pair, et très énervé à l'heure actuelle.

Le reste des ex-Avalanche, privés de leur « chef », ainsi que de Reeves qui menait tout ce petit monde depuis son bureau directorial, et bien sûr du tireur à la cape rouge, le laissèrent s'exprimer à son aise. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment tord…

- Tif', t'arrives toujours pas à joindre Cloud ? Demanda Barret.

- Non, toujours pas de réponse… répondit-elle en raccrochant son PHS, coupant la voix électronique habituelle de la messagerie. Je lui ai laissé plusieurs messages, j'espère juste qu'il les a écouté et qu'il est aussi à la recherche de Vincent.

Le grand noir acquiesçât d'un signe de tête. Ils allaient vraiment finir par devenir dingues avec ces deux-là. Et si ça se trouve, il était arrivé quelque chose au mercenaire, ou alors ils étaient ensemble tout les deux, quelque part du côté de Costa Del Sol, à se payer des petites vacances pépères au soleil, et se foutaient bien de leur gueule en les voyant appeler comme des fous, inquiets ! Secouant la tête, l'homme à la greffe se dit qu'il devait vraiment être à bout pour imaginer des conneries pareilles…

Il se leva prestement quand une Yuffie stressée au possible entra dans la salle de repos en courant presque, venant leur communiquer les groupes de recherche dans lesquels ils seraient affectés.

VC

Le déverrouillage de la porte en bois fit presque sursauter Vincent qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il préféra reculer et se camoufler dans l'ombre en attendant de voir qui venait de pénétrer dans l'habitation. Malheureusement, la personne, en plus d'un énorme sac en bandoulière, avait un sweet à capuche rabattue sur la tête, ce qui masquait son visage, un pantalon large et des bottes de marche. Il n'arrivait même pas à deviner si c'était un homme ou une femme.

La personne lâcha son sac par terre et tourna la tête vers le lit de camp à présent inoccupé. Elle eut un sursaut et se mit à tourner frénétiquement dans la pièce, à la recherche de celui qui n'aurait pas dû se réveiller si tôt. Ou même pas du tout, pour ce que le tireur en savait…

- _**Arrête de réfléchir, il est temps de filer d'ici !**_

L'hôte glissa silencieusement le long du mur, restant à l'opposé de la personne qui commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Il aurait pu la tuer tout de suite, mais il ne voulait pas risquer d'engager un combat sans connaître le niveau et les capacités de son adversaire. Surtout dans son état plutôt diminué. Mais comme tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu, il avait fallut que l'autre re-verrouille la porte après être entré ! Et le bruit de la barre de fer qui cogne conte le verrou interne alerta tout de suite la l'être encapuchonné qui se tourna brusquement dans sa direction.

Chaos gronda dans sa tête. Mais non, le brun ne lui laisserait pas les commandes, pas encore. La situation n'était pas si critique. Enfin, si on excluait le canon du pistolet-mitrailleur, sorti de nulle part, à présent pointé droit sur lui et qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui balancer une rafale. Vincent ne dû sa survie qu'à son reflexe de se laisser tomber au sol et à la table encombrée qui lui servit de bouclier.

- _**Si tu meurs maintenant, Humain…**_

- Tais-toi.

Les assauts furieux des balles s'arrêtèrent soudain et il entendit des pas s'approcher lentement, prudemment, de sa cachette de fortune. Jouant la prudence il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de pouvoir filer sans ce faire tuer.

Tout ce que vit son assaillant fût un tourbillon de cape rouge quand il lui échappa pour se mettre à l'abris du plomb qui recommençait à pleuvoir. Avec un grognement de douleur, l'hôte se rendit compte qu'il avait été touché. Deux fois. Une balle s'était logée entre ses côtes à droite et une autre dans son épaule droite. Le sang chaud commençait déjà a imbiber ses vêtements de cuir.

Avec un hurlement furieux, Chaos brisa soudain ses maigres défenses et prit le contrôle de son corps. Ses immenses ailes noires s'étendirent avec violence, faisant détourner la trajectoire des balles du tireur. Voyant ses attaques inutiles, celui-ci activa une materia Stop qui ne fit qu'à peine ralentir le démon.

En colère mais pas stupide, Chaos se contenta de prendre son envol et de fuir cet endroit en brisant le hublot du plafond. De ses yeux dorés il repéra la ville de Kalm, à quelques kilomètres de sa position dans les montagnes. Il s'y dirigea pendant une demi-douzaine de minutes avant de perdre brusquement de l'altitude, douloureusement conscient de la faiblesse de son corps, et de s'écraser sur un terrain assez dégagé, près de la route. C'est ici qu'il redonna les commandes à son hôte. La perte de sang et d'énergie soudaine eut raison de sa résistance et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

VC

- …cent.

Une légère pression sur son épaule gauche, une odeur fraîche et familière.

- Vincent.

Une petite secousse. Une voix connue et amie qui l'appelait, le poussant à reprendre connaissance.

- Vincent !

Les yeux rubis se découvrir enfin et plongèrent dans deux pans de ciel bleu rayonnants de Mako.

- Cloud ?

Sa voix était rauque, encore plus grave que d'habitude. Celui-ci hocha la tête et eut un instant l'air soulagé, avant de reprendre son habituel visage inexpressif.

- Tu peux te lever ? Demanda-t-il.

Le brun se redressa un peu et, aidé du mercenaire, se remit sur ses pied, malgré son équilibre encore un peu incertain. Il remarqua aussi que ses blessures le faisaient peu souffrir, son ami avait dû le soigner grâce à une materia.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Le blond le regarda de travers.

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. Je rentrais à Midgar, les autres m'ont appelés pour dire que tu avais disparu, et je te retrouve sur le bord de la route. Blessé.

Ses paroles avait un goût de légers reproches et d'interrogation, et l'ancien Turk ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, au vu de la situation.

- Je vous expliquerais.

Cloud n'insista pas et l'aida à se traîner jusqu'à Fenrir, le moteur ronronnant, qui attendait sagement son propriétaire.

- _**Heureusement que cet Humain passait par là. Et que ce soit lui, plutôt qu'un autre qui nous ait trouvé.**_

L'hôte ne s'interrogea pas sur les paroles de son démon, trop épuisé pour réfléchir correctement. De toute façon il devait parler de leur ennemi ou de la discrétion naturelle du blond. Celui-ci, détestant être interrogé sur ses propres actions, laissait souvent les autres faire à leur gré, sans vraiment chercher à connaitre le fond des choses, mais en étant toujours là en cas de problème. Certains appelaient ça de la froideur. Vincent, du respect.

La fidèle moto rugit en emportant ses deux passagers droit vers Midgar, alors qu'une ombre se profilait dans les rochers. L'être encapuchonné jura en voyant sa proie lui filer entre les doigts. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, et il avait déjà les trois autres démons, de quoi l'occuper pendant quelques temps…

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre deux ! :) J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! On va commencer à entrer dans le vif du sujet. J'espère aussi que Cid ne vous a pas parut trop vulgaire. ^^'<p>

Comme toujours, une infinité de merci à ma Mégalo' **emokami**, ma petite vamp~ **Dawny-chan**, ma Maîtresse **LadySade**, **Taisuki** pour son aide et ses conseils et **neko-chan** (je n'ai pas pu te répondre personnellement car je n'ai aucun moyen de te contacter vu que tu n'est pas inscrite sur le site, je m'en excuse et j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu !). Voilà voilà, je vous aime, je vous adore et plus encore ! Merci pour vos reviews et tout le reste ! ^^

Nyny :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Bête Galienne**

_Gigas de la Mort_

Masque Infernal

_**Chaos**_

* * *

><p>Cloud ralentit puis s'arrêta dans la ruelle qui longeait le Septième Ciel alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Ils avaient mis plus de temps que prévu pour rejoindre la capital. Il coupa le moteur de Fenrir et se retourna vers Vincent, inconscient.<p>

Avant d'arriver à Midgar, ils avaient fait un arrêt à Kalm afin d'acheter une potion et un éther que le mercenaire avait fait boire au brun, histoire qu'il tienne le coup pour le voyage. Au moment de repartir, le blond avait sentit un poids s'affaisser contre son dos. Vincent avait à nouveau perdu connaissance. Cloud avait donc dû garder une allure faible, tout en maintenant fermement le bras droit, non-greffé, de l'ancien Turk autour de sa taille.

Il se retourna en entendant la porte du bar s'ouvrir à la volée. Tifa et les autres l'avaient entendu rentrer.

- Par Gaia ! Vincent ! S'écria la barman.

Après moult exclamations plus ou moins diverses et variées, dont une particulièrement exotique et originale de Cid, Cloud, aidé du pilote, monta le blessé dans une des chambres à l'étage du bâtiment, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire plus de mal.

- Bordel, on passe trois jours à chercher Vince aux quatre coins de ce foutu continent, et toi, tu le retrouve comme ça, juste en faisant ton petit trajet quotidien, sur le bord de la route ! Rageait Higwind.

Son interlocuteur eu un sourire en coin puis ouvrit la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Ils installèrent leur ami sur le lit et Cid redescendit rassurer les autres après qu'ils aient vérifiés au mieux ses fonctions vitales. Le mercenaire resta encore quelques minutes afin d'ôter la cape, le bandeau et les bottes de Vincent pour le mettre plus à l'aise, puis rabattit la couverture sur lui avant de le quitter lui aussi. La troupe l'accueillit en bas, quémandant des explications. Il leur raconta donc ce qu'il savait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

- Bon, on dirait qu'il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille pour en savoir plus. Grogna Barret.

- Yuffie, tu devrait appeler Reeve pour le prévenir. Dit Tifa.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et sortit son téléphone pour annoncer la nouvelle au QG. Ils allaient tous être soulagés, malgré les apparences, Valentine était très apprécié de tout le monde à la WRO, et pas seulement pour son excellent travail.

- À présent que nous l'avons retrouvé, nous devrions prendre nous aussi un peu de repos. Proposa Nanaki, ce qui fût approuvé par tout le monde.

Certains traînèrent encore un peu mais finalement, il partirent se coucher assez rapidement. Cloud, lui, décida de retourner voir comment allait leur blessé avant d'aller dans sa propre chambre.

VC

Vincent ouvrit les yeux, et mit un instant à reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il sentait encore la présence toute proche de Chaos. C'était toujours ainsi après une transformation, leur lien était très fort et il leurs deux esprits avaient parfois tendance à s'entremêler légèrement quand leur corps changeait. En général ça ne durait pas longtemps, mais son état de stress et de fatigue avancé le laissait encore trop faible pour pouvoir se remettre seul de ses blessures et rester conscient. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, las, l'esprit vide. Il comprenait enfin à quel point ses démons avaient toujours été présent depuis l'incident qui les avait fait élire domicile en lui. On dit toujours que l'on ne se rend compte de ce que l'on a qu'en le perdant. C'était bien vrai. Il se sentit soudain très seul. Il avait déjà perdu Lucrecia, et maintenant…

La porte qui s'ouvrait doucement, puis qui se refermait avec un bruit ténu, le coupa dans ses pensées un brin confuses qui ne le menaient nul part. Un parfum frais et agréable vint taquiner son odorat encore sensible et le brun inspira profondément. L'odeur le rassurait, il la connaissait. Tout comme cette main sur son front, cette peau douce qui caressait la sienne, dénudée du tissu qui s'y trouvait habituellement.

Mais la personne s'éloignait déjà. Pas encore. L'hôte qui n'abritait plus qu'un démon tendit brusquement la main et attrapa le bras de l'autre homme, lui tirant un souffle surprit. Il le fit ensuite basculer sur le lit et pressa son visage contre la gorge chaude. Là, son odeur était encore plus forte, elle l'enivrait. Il entendit prononcer son nom, l'autre se débattit un peu mais il attrapa ses poignets pour les maintenir de chaque côté de son visage en se plaçant au-dessus de lui, collant son corps au sien, le nez toujours enfouis sous son menton.

Vincent ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, agir de la sorte n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes, peut-être la proximité de Chaos, peut-être juste son besoin de plus se sentir tellement abandonné. Mais le fait était là, il se délectait de se parfum, voulait même goûter la peau rougissante qui le dégageait pour l'inscrire sur sa langue.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il mettait ses fantasmes à l'œuvre que quand ses dents grattèrent la carotide pulsante de vie, arrachant un son surprit, presque effrayé au corps sous lui. Il se rendit aussi compte des muscles contractés dans l'effort fournit pour tenter de lui échapper et se releva brusquement, fuyant le lit pour se calfeutrer dans un coin de la pièce. Ses yeux écarlates croisèrent le regard bleu, emplit d'incompréhension, de Cloud qui se redressait lentement.

- Vincent…

- _**Pourquoi tu as arrêté ?**_

- Pardonne-moi… je…

Le brun ne savait même pas à qui il répondait, il était perdu. Horrifié, il vit des marques rouges, qui commençaient déjà à bleuirent, sur les avant-bras de son compagnon. Ses griffes avait même entaillée la peau du bras droit du blond, et un filet carmin coulait, tâchant les drap blancs. Son cou n'avait absolument pas été épargné et s'ornait à présent de petites marques violacées.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Cloud, je…

Celui-ci secoua la tête, clignant des paupières en essayant de reprendre contenance, et vint vers lui.

- Ce n'est rien. Viens, tu dois te reposer.

Il se laissa entraîner vers le lit, où le blond le fit assoir le temps de changer le drap souillé, puis se rallongea, complètement abattu. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il n'osait même plus regarder son ami. Le mercenaire s'éclaircit la gorge, apparemment un peu nerveux, et Vincent pouvait comprendre pourquoi, après qu'il lui ai sauté dessus comme ça…

- Bien, je… si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle-moi.

- Mmh…

Il y eu encore quelques secondes de silence tendu, puis Cloud soupira doucement avant de quitter la pièce. Le blessé mit son bras droit sur ses yeux avec un souffle tremblant. Il espérait que cet incident n'aurait pas de répercussions graves, il appréciait beaucoup le blond et ne voulait pas être en froid avec lui.

- _**Tu aurais quand même pu en profiter un peu plus, cela fait combien de temps que nous n'avons pas été aussi physiquement proche de quelqu'un ?**_

- Tais-toi donc…

VC

Le lendemain matin, tout Avalanche était réuni dans la pièce principale du bar, heureux de retrouver enfin leur tireur. Il leur avait expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé, enfin, ce qu'il en savait, et ils restaient tous plus ou moins perplexes.

- Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait prendre tes démons ? Demanda Tifa.

Vincent secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. Si seulement il le savait lui-même... Cloud entra à ce moment, après avoir appelé Reeve, que Yuffie était allée rejoindre plus tôt pour le travail, pour lui expliquer la situation. Le brun eu un pincement coupable au cœur en voyant son pull à manches longues et au col roulé. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas en été. Il devait y avoir été fort si même la Mako dans le corps de son compagnon n'avait pas encore soigné complètement les dégâts qu'il avait causé la veille. Le mercenaire s'adressa justement à lui.

- Reeve va envoyer le docteur Road pour qu'elle examine tes nouvelles blessures et qu'elle vérifie celle de ta jambe.

Il hocha la tête sans croiser son regard, fixant un point au-dessus de son épaule droite.

- En attendant faudrait mettre en place un putain de plan pour retrouver le salopard qui t'as fait ça ! S'exclama Cid.

- J'approuve, quand tu seras rétabli on retournera à l'endroit où tu t'es réveillé.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Barret. Contra Tifa, nerveuse. On devrait d'abord en savoir plus sur cette personne avant de se lancer à l'assaut de son repère comme des sauvage.

- Mais comment ? Demanda Red XIII.

Le silence reprit ses droits, chacun cherchant un moyens de connaître, ou plutôt reconnaître, leur nouvel ennemi.

VC

- Bien, voilà c'est terminé ! Ah, monsieur Valentine, vous nous avez fait une belle peur ! Heureusement que vos blessures ne concerne aucun organe vital, vous pourrez rester ici, au calme. Dit gentiment Symphonia en rangeant soigneusement ses outils d'auscultation.

- Rester ici ?

- C'Est-ce que monsieur Reeve a décidé, vous serez plus en sécurité avec votre groupe de compagnon pour vous porter secours en cas de problème que dans une autre chambre d'hôpital.

- Elle a pas tord. Marmonna Cid en mâchonnant sa cigarette éteinte.

Ils avaient décidés qu'il faudrait qu'au moins un d'entre eux reste en permanence avec le brun, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé toutes ses forces, pour qu'il ne soit jamais seul et minimiser les risques pour que le kidnappeur ne revienne finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Ils se relaieraient la journée et Nanaki passerait les nuits avec lui, étant plus réceptif aux sons et aux odeurs, même endormi.

- Je vous laisse mon numéro de PHS personnel, vous pourrez m'appeler à n'importe quelles heure du jour ou de la nuit, je viendrais le plus vite possible. Continua le médecin et déposant un petit carton où elle avait notée les chiffres sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. N'oubliez pas de prendre les médicaments que je vous ai prescrit.

- Ne vous en faite pas, on s'occupera bien de lui. La rassura Tifa qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

- Dans ce cas je vous laisse entre de bonne main. Je reviendrais de toute façon dans quelques jours pour voir l'état de la guérison. Au revoir monsieur Valentine, monsieur Higwind.

- A plus, toubib ! Sourit le pilote en agitant la main.

Vincent lui fit un signe de tête et elle quitta la pièce avec un sourire, suivit de la barman qui la raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture de fonction de la WRO.

- Faites bien attention à ce qu'il ne bouge pas trop.

- J'y veillerais. Lui répondit la brun d'un air rassurant.

Symphonia monta ensuite dans le véhicule qui la reconduisit au siège de l'entreprise multinationale pour qu'elle puisse faire un rapport complet sur l'état du tireur au directeur. Elle espérait que la décision qu'ils avaient prise concernant Valentine ne pose pas de problèmes…

* * *

><p>Yeah ! J'avais prévu de poster le chapitre 2 de Crazy Past, mais bon, je contrôle pas mon inspiration, et j'ai eu envie de finir celui-ci ! ^-^ On avance pas des masses dans l'histoire mais, ça viendra plus tard ça. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! *o*<p>

Remerciements : **emokami** (te revoilà prem's ! Contente ? ^^), **Taisuki**, **Dawny-chan** et **neko-chan** ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Pleins de kissus de chocobo ! *o*

Bon, le prochain c'est bien Crazy Past normalement... ou Les Messagers d'abord sûrement ^^' arf on verra bien ! A bientôt mes louloups ! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Bête Galienne**

_Gigas de la Mort_

Masque Infernal

_**Chaos**_

* * *

><p>Le bruit léger du tissu contre la lame froide, le mouvement répétitif de frottement, le pommeau rêche au creux de sa paume. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il avait reprit l'habitude de nettoyer la Buster Sword régulièrement. Mais l'état dans lequel il l'avait récupéré après les événements de Kadaj et sa bande l'avait convaincu d'en prendre soin plus souvent. Il se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir laissé ainsi à l'abandon pendant presque deux ans, certaines marques de rouille et d'érosion étant trop profondes pour partirent complètement.<p>

Mais depuis qu'il l'avait déménagé dans l'église, il s'en occupait beaucoup plus souvent, il voulait se racheter, même si il savait que son ancien propriétaire ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur. Il n'avait jamais pu être en colère contre lui plus de quelques minutes, et seulement dans les cas graves. Resserrant sa prise sur l'immense épée, Cloud se força à penser à autre chose. Ce n'était pas le moment de déprimer, surtout avec ce qu'il arrivait à Vincent.

Il abandonna complètement sa tâche, incapable de rester concentré plus longtemps. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec le tireur depuis l'incident survenu quelques jours auparavant. Peut-être même le fuyait-il inconsciemment. Le mercenaire soupira en plantant l'arme sur son piédestal improvisé derrière l'étendue liquide entourée de fleur blanches et jaunes.

Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas la faute du brun, l'influence de Chaos et la faiblesse dans laquelle il se trouvait à ce moment avait dû beaucoup jouer, mais il s'était sentit tellement impuissant sous le poids de l'ancien Turk, voulant se dégager sans lui faire de mal malgré la situation. Il aurait pu lui échapper, mais il aurait dû le blesser pour ça, et il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Heureusement que son ami avait reprit ses esprits de lui-même avant… avant quoi ?

Cloud frissonna. Jusqu'où serait-il allé ? Jusqu'où l'aurait-il laissé aller ? Ses intentions mêmes n'avaient pas été très claires, qu'avait-il voulu faire de lui ? Le blond préféra ne pas y penser. Il ramassa son matériel et enfourcha Fenrir avant de reprendre la route vers Edge.

VC

- **Qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde ! Au moins avec Vincent on pouvait discuter !**

- Tch, tous les humains se valent ! Mais celui-ci je le découperais bien !

- _Je veux rentrer…_

- **Oui Gigas, on sait, nous aussi. **

- Nan ! Moi je veux sortir !

Il y eu un moment de silence, les trois démons étaient à l'affût d'un geste de leur nouveau propriétaire. Mais rien, aucune réaction. Comme toujours.

- _Si seulement Chaos était là, on pourrait passer en force._

- On a pas besoin de lui ! On va se libérer, tout seuls.

Le même silence répondit à leur envie de rébellion. Depuis qu'ils habitaient ce nouveau corps, ils n'avaient eu aucune interactions avec leur l'hôte, ni avec le monde extérieur d'ailleurs, et ils commençaient sérieusement à se lasser de cette âme noire, stérile et perpétuellement silencieuse. Celle de Vincent était tout aussi sombre, mais au moins c'était animé, et ils pouvaient sortirent prendre l'air et croquer une ou deux bestioles de temps en temps.

- **Le seul moyen de s'échapper d'ici se serait que l'un de nous prenne le contrôle.**

- On est au courant de ça, gros malin, la question c'est : comment ?

- **L'obliger à nous utiliser !**

- T'as pas compris la question ventre à patte !

- **Parce que t'explique mal, abruti à tronçonneuse !**

- _On va jamais y arriver…_

Un nouveau silence suivit les paroles de Gigas. Presque désespérés, les démons prirent la partit de patienter, espérant vainement un miracle, qu'ils soient enfin appelé à combattre ou encore que leur nouvel hôte recroise le chemin de l'ancien, qui, ils en étaient sûr, ferait quelque chose pour les sortir du pétrin.

VC

La première chose que vit Cloud en arrivant au bar fût Marlène et Denzel dehors avec Tifa et Nanaki, gravement blessé au flan gauche, comme si un béhémot y avait planté ses puissantes mâchoires. La seconde, les vitres explosées du premier étage du bâtiment et les bruits de lutte qui s'en échappaient. Il arrêta sa moto devant la jeune femme qui soignait au mieux de ses possibilités le fauve.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? Demanda-t-il à la brune.

Elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux fins voletant autour de son visage qu'elle tentait de garder le plus serein possible, avec peu de succès.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Vincent, il s'est transformé en Chaos d'un coup et a attaqué Nanaki. Yuffie, Cid et Barret sont avec lui à l'intérieur.

Le mercenaire hocha la tête, se retourna et pénétra rapidement dans la salle principale, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers menant à l'étage. Il repéra bien vite l'endroit où se déroulait le combat quand le corps de Yuffie, venant là-bas, heurta le siens avec violence, les projetant tous les deux contre le mur du couloir.

S'assurant de son état, il l'allongea sur le côté en voyant qu'elle était simplement inconsciente, et avisa le démon cauchemardesque qui sortait de la chambre, insensible aux attaques de Barret et Cid. Ils devaient probablement se poser la même question que lui : comment l'arrêter sans faire aussi du mal à Vincent ?

Le blond décida de ne plus s'interroger davantage pour le moment quand une aile aux pointes acérées passa un peu trop près de son visage à son goût, éraflant sa tempe. Il évita une seconde attaque et se faufila entre le monstre et le mur, histoire d'éloigner la menace de la wutaienne toujours à terre. Se faisant, il rejoignit ses compagnons.

- Putain de bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qu'y lui prend encore ? S'écria le pilote, franchement énervé.

- J'en sait foutre rien mais faut se bouger avant qu'il blesse des gens ou qu'il démolisse le bar ! Rétorqua le grand noir en levant son bras droit, changé en mitrailleuse.

- On devrait l'attirer dans la cours arrière. Proposa Cloud.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. La cours pavée annexée au Septième Ciel était assez petite, mais elle ferait l'affaire pour sortir Chaos du bâtiment tout en le tenant loin de la rue fréquentée. L'emmener là-bas se révéla être très simple puisque le démon avait apparemment jeté son dévolu sur l'épéiste et le suivait comme son ombre, essayant de l'attaquer ou de l'attraper. Peut-être même les deux.

Ils se trouvaient juste devant la porte menant à l'extérieur, derrière le bar, quand le monstre réussi à toucher le blond. Son poing s'enfonça en plein milieu de sa poitrine, le projetant en arrière, contre le panneau de bois qui céda, envoyant voler des éclats un peu partout. Le mercenaire finit à nouveau sa course contre le mur en pierre, le souffle coupé. Une décharge d'énergie pure s'occupa de renvoyer les deux autre, complètement sonnées vers l'intérieur du bar, laissant Cloud à la merci de Chaos qui sourit, satisfait.

- _**Enfin tranquille.**_

Le regard mordoré ne présageait rien de bon pour le jeune homme à ses pieds. Il s'approcha de lui, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et l'attrapa par le col pour le redresser, leurs visages furent soudain très proches l'un de l'autre. Le blond plissa les paupières et se débattit, essayant de se soustraire de la poigne de son « ami ».

- Vincent ! Appela-t-il, arrachant un rire moquer au démon.

- _**Inutile, même si il t'entendait, c'est moi qui ai le contrôle, et je ne lui laisserais pas tant qu'on en aura pas fini tous les deux…**_

Il lui avait susurré ces mots doucereux à l'oreille, et Cloud sentit sa langue chaude et humide laper son lobe. Il eu un frisson et ne prit pas le temps de l'identifier avant de détourner la tête pour s'éloigner du mieux possible du démon. Peine perdue, il fût bien vite plaqué contre le mur, les pierres dures s'enfonçant dans son dos pendant que le visage de l'être démoniaque se frottait dans son cou, respirant avec délectation le parfum qui s'n dégageait.

Sa victime cria de douleur quand il sentit les crocs du monstre pénétrer profondément sa chair à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule droite, du sang chaud s'échappa rapidement de la plaie, vite et goulument avalé par son agresseur. Tant pis, il s'excuserais auprès de Vincent plus tard, mais sa vie était en danger et il n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

Cloud plaqua sa paume contre le torse de Chaos et envoya un décharge électrique puissante qui traversa le corps du démon de part en part. Celui-ci recula vivement en grondant, féroce, et le mercenaire en profita pour se dégager et revenir vers le bar. Un corps le percuta à nouveau et il sentit ses côtes se briser sous l'impacte. Heureusement Cid et Barret avaient reprit leurs esprits eux aussi et virent à son secours, repoussant le démon. Il leur fallut encore plusieurs minutes d'acharnement avant de le mettre à terre.

Quand se fût enfin le cas, il se tourna brusquement vers l'épéiste, un sourire torve ornant son visage.

- _**On se retrouvera bien vite, t'en fait pas blondinet.**_

La transformation s'inversa enfin et Vincent réapparut, au soulagement général. Cloud s'approcha de leur ami pour vérifié son état. Il avait quand même prit de sales coups, malgré leur efforts pour le préserver au maximum.

Le tireur était encore conscient quand le blond se pencha sur lui.

- Cloud… je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est rien, ça ira. On va appeler Reeves, repose-toi. Lui répondit-il doucement en s'écartant.

Le brun n'insista pas. Le mercenaire se releva difficilement et s'adossa contre le chambranle miraculeusement intacte de ce qui restait de la porte. Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer, si Vincent ne contrôlait plus ses transformation, il leur faudra agir au plus vite pour trouver comment l'aider, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé, ou pire.

Il se laissa glisser au sol, la douleur et la perte de sang l'affaiblissaient beaucoup. Barret était partit chercher du secours et prévenir les autres pendant que Cid s'occupait de l'hôte qui s'emblait à présent être inconscient. Cloud soupira, épuisé. Ils pensaient tous pouvoir profiter d'une paix durable après l'épisode des incarnés, mais le sort en avait apparemment décidé autrement.

Il ferma les yeux en entendant les bruits de pas venant rapidement vers eux. Ils allaient encore devoir visiter l'hôpital de la WRO et éclaircir la situation. Mais tout cela pouvait bien attendre son réveil…

* * *

><p>Et hop, encore un nouveau chapitre, je carbure bien de nouveau, hein ? :D Bon, je tient à m'excuser auprès de mon Gealou pour sa chère Buster Sword un tout petit peu abîmée, il a du se retourner dans sa tombe le pauvre ^^' Et je sais qu'on dirait que ça vire à du ChaosCloud, mais tout est parfaitement normal, en tout cas, tout colle avec la suite que j'ai dans ma tête ! Don't panic ! Ou en fait si, vous pouvez paniquer, parce qu'avec mon cerveau de poulet complètement à la masse... Enfin bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus, il est pas génial, mais ça ira mieux dans les suivant ! ^^

Remerciements : toujours ma n'épousaillée qu'est prem's,** emokami**; **neko-chan** qui voulait vraiment la suite ^^ désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster; et ma petite vamp~ adorée qui m'a bien aidée, **Dawny-chan**, ainsi qu'à **Vinko** que nous venons de baptiser, elle trop kawaii ! *o*

Je vais me coucher moi, je suis HS, à bientôt pour l'OS citronné que vous attendez toutes avec impatience, hein mes loulouttes ? ^^


End file.
